Circe
Circe 'is the titular character of the novel. Appearance Her hair is streaked brown like a lynx and she has a sharp chin. Her voice is thin and her eyes are yellow. The others call her ugly. Helios reveals that her voice is thin and faint because she has the voice of a mortal. Personality Circe is lonely. Relationships 'Aeëtes: When Helios didn't prophecy over him, Perse looked around for somewhere to leave him. Circe offered to take him. She loved him dearly. Daedalus: Daedalus comes to fetch her at the request of Pasiphaë. They sleep together. Glaucos: Glaucos is the first human that Circe speaks to. They spend time together, and he confides in her. Circe thinks that she would rather look at Glaucos than anyone in her grandfather's halls, which are filled with beauty. She goes to her grandmother Tethys to ask her to bless him; she does, in exchange for Circe's promise that she will not lie with him. She wishes that her father would allow her to marry him, but he is a mortal and her oath to Tethys stands between them. She wants to make him immortal. Helios: Circe spent every second she could sitting at her father's feet. [[Hermes|'Hermes']]: Hermes is the first person to visit Aiaia. They are not really friends, but they are lovers, and he tells her what is happening in the world. [[Minotaur|'Minotaur']]: Circe and Daedalus work together to cut the Minotaur from his mother's stomach. He bites off two and a half of her fingers. Odysseus: Circe took him as her lover and he told her stories of the Trojan War. He and his men, which she had once turned to pigs, stayed with her for the winter. [[Pasiphaë|'Pasiphaë']]: She and Perses bullied Circe because they found her ugly. Pasiphaë later sends for Circe to help her give birth to the Minotaur. Perse: Her mother was dismayed to hear that Circe would only marry a mortal prince. Rising from where she had just given birth, already recovered, she invited Helios to come 'make another.' Perses: He and Pasiphaë bullied Circe because they found her ugly. Prometheus: 'Circe brings him nectar after he is whipped. He thanks her for her kindness. Circe asks him what humans are like, and he tells her that they are all different and that the only thing they share is death. [[Scylla|'Scylla]]: Circe uses her powers to turn Scylla into a monster to deter Glaucos from marrying her. [[Tethys|'Tethys']]: Tethys is Circe's grandmother. She agrees to bless Glaucos in return for the promise that Circe will never lie with him. Circe later tries to convince her to make him immortal, but Tethys refuses, growing angry when Circe uses the word pharmaka, ''and sending her away. Skills Circe is a ''pharmakis, which is to say that she's a witch. She is particularly skilled in transformations. Trivia * Her infancy lasted for mere hours, and her toddlerhood not much longer than that. * An aunt named her Hawk for her yellow eyes and the strange, thin sound of her crying. * While Pasiphaë and Perses joined their mother in visiting Oceanos' palace, Circe preferred to spend every second she could sitting at her father's feet. * The first time she sees a god bleed is when Prometheus is being whipped by the Fury. * Her favorite thing in her father's treasury was a dagger with a lion's head in the ivory hilt. After the whipping of Prometheus, she takes the dagger and cuts herself, learning that her blood runs red and that she doesn't have his gift for healing very quickly. * People say that her brother became strange because of her, but she thinks that he was already different from any other god she knew, even as a child. * She first sees humans and god at the wedding in chapter 3. She is unimpressed with the humans. * Athena is one of Circe's favorites out of the Olympians. * The first time that she feels warm is when Glaucos tells her that he has never known such a wondrous thing in all his life as her. (ch. 4) Category:Characters